Oh My Hyne! Quistis is a Pop Star!
by Bleeding In Vein
Summary: Quistis Trepe is discovered while singing in a stage show, and has now hit it off as a major pop star! But what happens when she is asked to perform at Balamb Garden? Please review. This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter One: 5:00

Pop Star Quistis  
  
BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!! Quistis Trepe rolled over and groaned.  
BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!! She pulled her pillow over her head.  
BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!! Her tousled blond head snapped up off the mattress, and a cream-colored hand slammed down on the "SNOOZE" button. Stupid, obnoxious alarm clock. She ought to burn the damned thing.  
She rolled over and sat up. It ws so quiet in this hotel. Probably 'cause no one knew she was here yet.  
Swinging her legs over the side of the hotel bed, she heard faint footsteps approaching from down the hall.  
BAM!!! BAM!!! BAM!!! "Miss Trepe!" a singsong voice on the other side of her door. Marcus Wysohg, her personal makeup artist. She glanced at her clock again. 5:03 in the freakin' morning, and somebody wanted to do her makeup.  
BAM!!! BAM!!! BAM!!! "Miss Trepe?"  
She sighed. She didn't think she'd ever get over this schedule.  
Ever since she had been discovered at Balamb Garden, singing a beautiful song called "Eyes On Me" for Selphie Tilmitt's little stage show, she had been approached by about tons of different record labels, wanting her to make music and cut tracks with them. Well, she adored to sing, and she was tired of dragging Seifer Almasy to class every morning, so, hell, why not? Try something new for once, right?  
Wrong. It had been nasty ever since! Well, except for her live performances. They gave her a natural high. But other than that, she had this vicious schedule to deal with every morning.  
Wake up at five.  
Have Mr. I'm-So-Horribly-Cheerful-This-Morning bamming on her door.  
Having her long blond hair yanked out by the roots by her hair stylist. She had to admit, though, she did look great 24/7! That was a plus.  
BAM!!! BAM!!! BAM!!! "Miss Trepe, are you alive in there?"  
She groaned. She should leave him out there all day.  
"Coming, Marcus," she called to him. She yanked on her robe and shuffled to her door barefoot.  
As soon as it was opened, in popped Merry Sunshine, with his huge black makeup bag. Ugh. Too early for him to be smiling like that.  
He flicked on all the lights in the room, making Quistis squint. She pasted on a smile for him and sat down at the small vanity her agent had ordered be put in the room for her.  
"So, how's the superstar doing this morning?" Marcus inquired, pulling a small white sponge and a container of foundation out of his bag.  
Quistis smiled warily at him. "Sleepy," she finally said, and Marcus giggled. "What's today's schedule, anyway?"  
"Oh," replied Marcus,"you have the concert in Dollet, and we have sound check over in Timber for....oh, sometime this week."  
Knock knock knock.  
Quistis recognized the timid little taps and instructed her hair stylist into the room.  
"Good morning, Miss Trepe!" trilled Shelia Loehman as she breezed into the room smelling of hairspray and Herbal Essences.  
"Good morning, Sheila," Quistis smiled at her, then had to close her eyes for Marcus to sponge her brow.  
Shelia had just gotten started on Quistis' long locks when the manager popped in the now open door.  
"Quistis?" he said.  
She looked at him from under Marcus' blush brush and several locks of hair that had been temporarily clipped to cover her left eye.  
"Yes?" she inquired.  
He grinned at her. "We just had a call from someone named Selphie Tilmitt."  
Quistis popped up. "Selphie Tilmitt? Are you sure? Has anything happened? Is everyone OK?"  
Her manager, who by the way was known as Mike Acthn, laughed and said,"Calm down! No, everything is fine. She just called and booked you, Quistis."  
Quistis brushed hair out of her eyes and studied him. "She did what?" she uttered in a low voice.  
"Booked you," he said calmly. "Booked you for a show tomorrow night. Something about a Garden... Festival?" 


	2. Chapter Two: You Want Me to Perform Wher...

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me, but Mike, Shelia and Marcus are MINE!!! Runaway belongs to my band, so it's mine, too!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Quistis blinked at him. Then she turned a scarlett red. "She did WHAT?"  
  
"Booked you," he replied calmly. "You know, for a performance at her Garden Festival."  
  
Quistis couldn't believe it. She loved to perform and all, but what the hell would she do at the Balamb Garden Festival?!  
  
Seifer Almasy's face passed through her mind's eye. Him and his posse laughing at her songs and her dancing. Ugh. She was barely used to faceless fans watching her, let alone Mr. Asshole.  
  
Before, she had never thought she would dance on stage in front of anyone, but she didn't have much choice. Sing and fight. That was pretty much it for her career choices.  
  
Quistis thought for a minute. Then she spoke. "What the hell are you doing booking me in a place like that?"  
  
Shelia yanked on a lock of Quistis' hair.  
  
Mike frowned at her. "Well, I thought you might like to have a chance to prove yourself to your friends," he replied sweetly.  
  
"Oh, come off it," Quistis sighed. "You're just after the gil."  
  
Mike laughed. "Of course I am. The commander of the garden is willing to pay a high price to see his former instructer dance in front of a crowd!"  
  
Quistis blanched. "He said what?"  
  
Mike looked at her. "What? Oh, no, I don't think he meant it like it sounded!" He knew how Quistis felt about Commander Squall Leonhart. In fact, he knew a lot about her. They had become good friends since she'd started working for him.  
  
"I just think everyone there would be interested! I mean, you've told me about how quiet and shy you were there. In fact, I'd kind of like to see their reactions, myself!"  
  
Quistis had to smile at that. She was very reserved when she was working for the garden. But since she'd come out of her shell a little more, she had slowly began to enjoy acting like a teenager for once.  
  
I wonder how my students would act, she mused to herself. Then she chuckled quietly. I wonder how the old Trepies would act!  
  
The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. I mean, sure, her album had been a little more sensual; she actually bared a little skin in the booklet (Mike had insisted; if she wanted to sell her music, she needed to show a little more). Plus, she had a few racy lyrics and her new trademark half-smile on the cover. She had changed a lot, and she was scared to let anyone who knew the old her see the new her.  
  
But, she decided, it was time to let her talent shine through.  
  
"I'll do it," she told Mike, and he nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm a runaway, I can no longer stay, I'm a troubled girl, na- na, na-na, na-na.  
You're my true love, my angel from above, aw baby, my eternal love, na-na, na-na, na-na!"  
  
The fans in Dollet screamed as Quistis moved and sang her much- hyped song from her debut album, Quistis Trepe; Curse My Unruly Tongue. Runaway was a huge hit, and her chorographer was amazing! Wade Robson, who worked with artists Britney Spears and *NSYNC was the best chorographer Mike had ever introduced her to.  
  
"I drove away in your car; I like ya stereo.  
It's just the way that you are, that made me wanna go  
Seemed like I had no choice.  
I'm gettin' sick of boys.  
I'm gonna run away."  
  
The final electric guitar note slammed through the arena, and the audience all waved their arms and yelled her name. Quistis gave everyone a big smile, and walked toward the curtains.  
  
"Thank you guys, so much! Thanks for bein' here! You all are the best!"  
  
Still the fans grew louder. She walked offstage in her hip hugger jeans and tight black tank, waving at everyone. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and flowing down her back; it brushed the back of her hot sticky neck as she went. Her face was red and sweaty, and regardless of how cheerful she looked, she couldn't wait to get out of there.  
  
The ride back to her hotel was wonderfully cool and relaxing. She was so hot and her feet really needed a rest. As the cool air from the limo blew back on her, she stared out the window, though not really seeing anything. Oh, man, what was she gonna do at the Garden Festival? She was now terrified; what would she sing, what would she wear? If she wore pants, what if they split onstage? If she sung certain songs about her heartaches and loves, would anyone think the lyrics were written for them?  
  
Like Squall, for example. What if something she sang sounded like she was still crazy about him? Or Seifer: would he lay back in his seat and watch her perform with that deprecating smirk on his face?  
  
Oh, Hyne. She was getting paranoid.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Hey, everybody! Thanks for reading this! This is my first fanfic and I'm still really nervous about it being read online. So I'm wearin' my heart on my sleeve! Please review me! Flames are ok, but be gentle! :) 


	3. Chapter Three: Arrival at Balamb Garden

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Final Fantasy, :( but maybe I will eventually!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: Thanks PrincessMercury for all the encouragement! Thanks everybody who reviewed me!!! Oh, yeah, and thanks Yarel! Heres another chappie!  
  
4:00 Balamb Concert Day  
  
Quistis stood in front of her full length mirror and sighed. She turned a little to examine both her profile and her ass. Ugh. She was a little rounder back there. Not fat, but more curvy.  
  
She was trying to find an outfit for the dreaded concert tonight. Hyne, it had come so quickly! She had tried on a few pairs of tight flared jeans, like she always wore at her concerts, but tonight, well, tonight was different. She was scared to show her new self, but she had decided it was time to.  
  
She examined herself in the mirror again. She was now wearing tight, dark tan leather pants that had a really cute textured look. It had took her a while to find something like that that she would actually wear in public. Along with those, she had on a fitted black sleeveless T-shirt, that was custom made just her, just for this concert. Mike had insisted on her having something special to wear, even though her style was pretty laid back.  
  
She looked around for shoes that would look good with the pants and that also would be easy for her to dance in. Aha! Her favorite old stand-bys; black leather boots with only two inch heels.  
  
She let out a breath, and called Marcus and Shelia to help her finish her look. If this was the first time Balamb Garden was going to see her, they were going to see her a little more tough and more rebellious. She laughed at herself. Like she was ever going to be tough and rebellious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Balamb Garden; Quistis' chopper has just landed in the parking area.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" People were screaming everywhere! "It's QUISTIS TREPE!!!!" "Quistis Trepe?" "Hello!!!! She used to be an instructer here!" "Oh my Hyne!!!! Quistis is a pop star!!!!!!"  
  
Quistis looked out the tiny chopper window. When she saw the huge crowd already gathered around the thing, her heart stopped. Just for a minute. Then Mike Acthn stepped up behind her from the back of the chopper and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry," he said. "You'll be fine."  
  
Quistis plastered a smile on her face for him, and stood up. She started to walk to the front of the chopper.  
  
When she stepped down, the whole world seemed to close in on her. Oh hyne, she thought. Was she going to make it out of here alive???  
  
Her album was all over the place; it seemed like everyone had a copy of it. Pictures of her-magazine covers, posters, the album booklet itself- were all waving at her. Oops!!!!! She panicked. She had forgotten to bring her Sharpie for autographs!  
  
But Mike stepped up behind her and handed her a pen.  
  
She fake-smiled and signed about 200 pictures of herself when she heard a familiar voice drift over the crowd. Oh, no. Mr. Seifer Almasy was standing almost directly in front of her with a smirk on his face. She glared at him. What the hell did he want?  
  
He handed her a poster of herself smiling saucily at the camera.  
  
Why did she ever make that picture?  
  
She signed it hurriedly with a blush spreading up to her hairline. She shoved it back at him and he grinned at her.  
  
"Thanks, Instructer," he said to her.  
  
She glared up into his emerald eyes. "There's really no need to call me Instructer anymore, Seifer."  
  
With that, she bypassed him and went on her way to the Headmaster's office to discuss the performance.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Sorry if I left anyone hanging! I just had to put Seifer in there. I wanna do a Seftis/Quifer, but I don't have a start for it yet. Please send reviews!!!!! Thanks for reading my garbage :) 


	4. Everyone, I'm Sooooooooooooooo So Sorry!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, everybody!!!!!!! I have been sooo busy lately, and I still haven't finished my next   
  
chapter, so everyone please bear with me, 'k? BTW, thanks to whoever was reading this. And, I need anyone who really   
  
wants   
  
this story to continue to send me a review or an email, 'cause I'm thinkin' of taking it off FanFiction.net. I just think it sucks.   
  
So if anyone really wants me to continue, please review or email me personally. Thanks, everybody! 


	5. Chapter Four: 'Rising to the Occasion'

Okay, OKAY!!! I'm adding on to this story, 'cause apparently, people like it! So, *plays drumroll* DA DA DA-DA!!! Here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer; As a matter of fact, I DO own Squaresoft, AND all the characters mentioned here, AND...... oh, sorry. Ignore my pitiful ravings.  
  
BTW, all the songs listed below (and the lyrics in the upcoming chapters) all belong to my band, so they're mine!!! For real, this time!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
"So," began Headmaster Cid.  
  
"So," replied Quistis with a shy smile.  
  
"Our little Quistis is a singer!" beamed Edea, putting her hands to her cheeks.  
  
"And you look wonderful!" proclaimed Xu.  
  
Quistis was in Headmaster Cid's office, surrounded by his wife, and a just-plain-curious Xu. To tell the truth, she was a little nervous seeing them all again. She looked around at each one of them. Cid was leaning forward in his chair, just grinning at her. Edea was standing over Quistis, exclaiming over her cute little twists Shelia had created and hairsprayed to death early this morning.  
  
And Xu. She was just sitting on the edge of Cid's desk, just grinning at Quistis goofily.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. "What?" she burst out at Xu.  
  
Xu grinned wider. "I just can't picture you dancing in front of everybody."  
  
"Yes, well, I've loosened up a bit," Quistis replied, blushing up to her hairline.  
  
Cid just looked at her with a proud smile on his face and leaned back into his chair, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
"So," he began. "We're supposed to decide what is best for you to sing and everything. To be honest, I don't know a thing about music, so I'm just leaving it all up to you and Xu; consequently, she owns your album."  
  
Xu proved his point by getting up and singing a chorus of one of Quistis' most popular songs, Sugarbum.  
  
You are my sugarbum bum, sugarbum, bum, baby.  
My true love, t-t-true love, baby.  
We're goin' uphill, goin' uphill, baby, yeah, yeah.  
And we're never gonna stop, because you are my sugarbum, baby.  
  
She bowed mockingly, and giggled at Quistis' expression while Edea and Cid laughed and applauded.  
  
"You are welcome to take my place anytime," Quistis remarked dryly to her friend.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"So, we're gonna do Crybaby, Right to Be, Falling Up, and Runaway." Quistis told her band.  
  
"That's all?" asked Darian, the drummer.  
  
"Yes, we're going to do just a few, because I want to keep this short." That was Quistis' main demand. She wanted out of there fast in case the entire audience started to laugh at her.  
  
She was backstage with her band at the Balamb Garden Festival stage. She had been givin a small tour of it. She was rather impressed by Selphie's work.  
  
She still hadn't seen her friends, yet. She missed them all so much: Selphie Tilmitt, Miss Over-Active-With-Dire-Need-of-Welbutrin; Irvine Kinneas, with the most disgusting mind on Earth; Squall Leonhart, Sir Doom and Gloom; Zell Dincht, who needed the Welbutrin as badly as Selphie; and Rinoa Heartilly. Squall's girlfriend. Well, she was ok. Not Quistis' favorite person on the planet, but.... ok.  
  
Oh, she was nervous. Good Hyne, what if she slipped up? What if her dancers slipped up? She still remembered that time she rubbed up against Joey Wihthins in a very sensitive area once when they were dancing together, and he, well, let's just say he 'rose to the occasion'. Ugh. He better control that sucker tonight.  
  
She was getting paranoid.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, people! There is another chapter!!!! I know I was gonna take it off, but I got so many e-mails! Thanks, everybody. Ya know, I actually had a lot of fun doing this story again. Please review me! I always type a lot faster the more reviews I get!!!  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' \/ 


End file.
